Kenthos (SS3)
This page refers to Kenthos as he was in SS3. To find out more about this player as he currently is, refer to this page. Kenthos, also know as Kenthos The Pigman, 'is a late addition to 'Team Awesome. He is alright at pvp, building and talking. While known as the calm sweet one of the group, Kenthos does have a few enemies that he gained from his adventures with his group.He tends to dislike war but is often is involved despite this. He loves writting, reading and drawing and playing games. Skills *Building *Drawing/Making Skins *Writting *Speaks both English/human speak, Pig and some Japanese *Quoting things Trivia * He likes to sing but gets embarrassed when he tries. But if gotten to can sing. * Loves his team mates like kin and has jumped in the way of arrows for them * Has beaten a near uncountable amount of games as well as solved many mystery novels including Umineko No naku koro ni and having beaten both Touhou 6 and Every Devil May Cry on every difficulty * Is 24 but is both 100 years old and 12 in Magic Pigmen years * Wears a mantle to declare himself a sorcerer. * Once was dared to eat soy sauce on ice cream and thought it was ok * Favorite food is sushi * Has married Naomi from his team multiple times yet remains close friends even when they are not married. * If had to pick a nemesis would say SacredArchitect * Says Cri a lot which he gets off Naomi dispite the fact he really does cry a lot * Has a ALTernet version of himself which is both a plain human and a sorcerer. * May as a pigman not really have hair. * Has a high tolerance for pain * Edits his skin all the time but is very very minor * When in need of insults will quote Beavis and Butthead * Can switch from serious to childish and has a hard time not laughing. * Thinks Neil is a good kid. * Pays 10$ a month for a server. * Seems to have a talent for talking to people but is very shy. * Once was offer to be trained by Batman and said "no I'm not gey" * Has been told that he is the best mommy they have ever seen * Has 4 cats * Once was asked if he would betray TA for a million dollars and said he would but then would split the money with the team. * Has a double chest of gunpowder he keeps locked up and doesn't want to use. * Has never drank a beer. * Would like to pat you on the head. Gallery 2014-10-21 19.41.20.png|Kenthos during the construction of TA base 2014-09-25 16.41.18.png|Kenthos with Kenthos2 and Kenthos3 Kenthosface.png|Kenthos's face Kenthos.gif|Kenthos's riding his Pig-Kart KN 001.png|Kenthos and Naomi celebrating how rich they are 2015-02-12_20.26.18.png|The two beacons Kenthos's earned for his beloved team 2015-02-12_20.20.05.png|Kenthos holding a book Kenthos.png|Kenthos, His alt Kenthos3 and Nachtstar MasterPig.gif|This is a self portrait that got Kenthos into TA ta3.png|Kenthos and SuperNeil64 on the moon card kenthos.png|Kenthos Category:Awesome people Category:Swegsters